Only For You
by Snozzle
Summary: “I give up Severus! Unless you can get your act together, the wedding’s off!” Severus soon realises he has some apologising to do to his fiance.


**Disclaimer: **If I were Jk, this would really happen.  
**Pairing: **Snape/Tonks, _teeny _reference to Harry/Hermione, but really, it's hardly there AT all. Also a _tiny _Sprout/Hagrid reference... but there's some humour for it.  
**Thanks: **Thanks to Lauren for all her help! Repayment for the Sean site ;)

* * *

"And there should be flowers on the tables… oh, Merlin! Where's Dumbledore sitting!" Tonks turned back to her seating chart in panic. She glanced over all of the little board game counters; the blue and red ones.

Blue for Snape's guests. Red for hers. "Was he a blue or a red counter?" she mumbled. "Oo, blue." She picked up the rare blue counter bearing the glowing name of Albus Dumbledore and decided it was probably not a good idea for him to be seated at the table for the Weasley family, especially as Fred and George would be sitting there.

"D'you think he should sit at the head table? It would make sense wouldn't it?" A small grunt replied to her. Tonks nodded, her tongue sticking out in concentration. "He's close enough to be a relative… right, he can sit next to my dad. I'm sure he won't mind that _too _much… right? Oh! I know! I'll move Remus to sit beside my dad, and then you can sit next to Albus, and Minerva can sit next to him – they can be your parents for a day!"

Smiling widely, Tonks moved the counters to where she wanted; pleased she had finally sorted out the whole Head Table. "Maybe you should decide who sits next to each other as far as your colleges are concerned? For all I know, Sprout could have feelings for Hagrid and wants to sit next to him."

"Well, anyway, aside from that, I think that's finished… You should really double-check it for me though. Now, back to food and flowers." For the first time in an hour, Tonks finally looked up at her future husband. The man in question was currently seated in one of the chairs reading a book, not paying the slightest bit of notice to her. "Sev? Are you even listening to a word I'm saying?"

"Every single one, Nymphadora." She raised her eyebrows uncertainly.

"It's your wedding too," she replied, pouting. "And I still hate Nymphadora, even coming from you."

"Well, what do you want to be called? Tonks Snape?" The woman thought for a moment, going over the words in her head.

"Mrs. Tonks Snape… I actually quite like it you know? Nymphadora Snape isn't anywhere near as good. I better explain that to the bishop…"

"Miss. Tonks Tonks will you take Severus Snape to be your lawfully wedded husband? I don't think so Nymphadora!"

"It just needs a bit of tweaking…"

"Tweaking? This whole thing is a catastrophe!"

"If you'd help a little…"

"If I try and help you, you bark at me!"

"I. Do. Not. Bark." Snape glared back at her, before turning back to his book. Tonks slammed her hand down onto the floor in exasperation. "I give up Severus! Unless you can get your act together, the wedding's off!" And with that, she stood up, storming upstairs angrily.

Severus merely looked up from his book, and down at the floor where she had been working, to see her originally neat seating plan now with counters strewn all over the floor, their names sparkling. He sat silently for a few moments, before slowly lowering his book.

He soon found himself on the floor, carefully arranging every name into its rightful place. Tonks thought he hadn't been listening, but he'd heard every word. Every word that left her mouth was important to him, and even though he never showed it, he listened to her every mummer, watched her every smile.

He knew everyone of her every seven smiles.

Her genuinely happy smile, her uncomfortable smile, the smile she showed when she thought someone was being an idiot, the smile that hid how upset she really was, the smile she used when she laughed, the smile she used when she was trying to comfort someone and finally, the smile she reserved just for him – his favourite smile.

And he remembered everything she had said and done whilst working on their wedding plans. And he soon set to work, making sure everything was just as she had wanted it.

He even made sure Sprout and Hagrid were sitting together as a precaution, and that none of the other teachers would mind sitting next to each other. He double-checked that Harry and Hermione were beside each other, and that Remus was next to Ted Tonks, Dumbledore beside Severus himself.

He went over the lists of food ideas she had made, put tiny ticks next to the best ones, just as she had asked a week ago. He picked out three favourite bouquets, the most suitable dress colour for her bridesmaids. He signed his name on every single invitation; silently apologising to Tonks, knowing he was supposed to have done that three weeks ago.

And slowly, he stood up again. He looked down at the plan and sighed. Now was the challenge of the day – apologising to his fiancé and proving her hard work had purpose.

He trudged up the stairs, to be greeted with the sound that killed him. He moved a hand to open turn the handle of their bedroom, and could easily hear her tears as they streamed down her face, the sharp intakes of breaths. "Nym-Tonks, can I come in?" he asked, swallowing hard.

"G-g-go away…S-Sev!" she called back, sniffing angrily. But he didn't listen to her, and he instantly knew he'd done the right thing in opening the door. It was one of those womanly things, he knew. She'd tell him to leave her alone but she never really meant it. It was all a challenge.

Her face was buried into a green satin pillow, which she was clutching tightly with both hands. He could see her engagement ring shining, and he couldn't help but smile inwardly when he saw it. He sat down beside her, and slowly reached out, and ran a hand down her chocolate brown hair. "Look at me," he instructed her.

Slowly, she turned her tear-stained face toward him, looking up at him with gentle green eyes. "Sit up," he said, and she agreed. He pulled his legs over until they were both sitting beside each other on the bed, both staring at the dark wall in front of them.

"I know you think I don't care about this wedding," he began. "But I do." Tonks said nothing, just glanced at him cautiously. "The invitations are ready to be sent out, I've chosen the best food ideas, I think the bridesmaids should wear purple, blue or pink. I put your sitting arrangement back into something we can all understand, namely, it's no longer all over carpet. I even double-checked where the Hogwarts Professors are sitting. Everything's done Tonks, you just need to finalise."

He suddenly turned to face her when he heard her sniff, and once again, tears were running down her face, but this time, he was greeted with the smile he would choose above any other smile.

He pushed the tears away with his thumb, and slowly, cupped her face in his hands. He gently kissed her, but soon pulled away. She was looking up at him lovingly. She pulled her own arms around his neck, and pulled their bodies together. She kissed his neck, and let go of him, smiling. "I knew there was a reason why I loved you. Thank you Sev."

"Just for you, Tonks. Only for you." She rested her head on his chest, and listened to his heart beating under layers of black robe.

"So, flowers on the tables?" she asked, suppressing a giggle.

"I think it would be perfect."

"And Dumbledore shouldn't sit with the Weasleys."

"I believe that would be a very bad idea."

"And I think that it's all very superficial." Snape looked at her in surprise. "Because I want to prove I want to be with you for the rest of our lives. And this is all meaningless…"

"No it's not. I want it to be perfect for you…" And after careful thought about his pride, he added, "just like you."

"Severus Snape, are you getting soft?"

"No, Nymphadora. I assure you, tomorrow, I will let you get on with everything again, whilst I sit reading my book."

"Good. I'm not marrying a softy," she muttered quietly, into his chest. He brought his arms around her, and kissed the top of her head. A giggle gently replied.

"I love you Nymphadora."

"I love you Sev. But it's still Tonks."

"Well, I'm glad something's never change, anyway." She hit his playfully, opening her eyes again.

"Will you still love me if the bishop calls me Tonks Tonks? Because I think it would be rather fun…" Snape rolled his eyes, before closing them, listening to his fiancé rambling on again. But he did listen to every word. Even if she didn't think he did.


End file.
